The Best Cure for Stress
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: Two people who live stressful lives go to each other to help relieve one another of the stress, turns out what they do to get relaxed is really sexy.


**Another story of randomness, and yes its sex related, get the hell over it people. I only write erotica and action, and you know you secretly love every waking minute of it all so don't you dare try lying to me you little midgets! Yes, yes I am tired. It's 4 in the morning and I am writing a sex story. Here it is, enjoy, don't hate, just love it, and I better get some comments. I love cereal. The pairing is me in human form, and Raphael. **

The Best Cure for Stress

It was never really about the feelings we had between us, the love, the 'connection' we had during sex. It was just about the sex, the pleasure, the passion. It felt so good and it made me feel so alive. It was what made me smile and be in a good mood, it was the only thing I had in life to look forward to, was seeing him and his beautiful face. Though it was strictly sex at first, but over time feelings began to grow between us. Weak at first but as time went by, and the more we met, those feelings became stronger. When we met we sometimes just talked and cuddled, me in his lap, my head leaning back on his shoulder, his hand on my hip, the other rubbing my head, his fingers running through my hair.

He made me feel so special, so needed and loved. I know he had a tough time being all sentimental and stuff, mushy and all lovey dovey with the poetry and pretty soft hearted words, but on the inside he was just a big soft teddy bear. And all he really wanted in life was somebody he could hold, to hug him and to love him, like I did. I gave him what he secretly wanted, and that was love. It was more than sex to him as well. I could see it when he stared at me before or during the sex. He would just smile and stare while he rubbed my cheek or held me close. It felt good to be in his arms, though yeah he was a lot more muscular than me, and a bit taller, so I had to look up at him, but I liked that in a man. Somebody who could handle me, command me and boss me around.

Not that I wanted that to be the case in the everyday relationship, no, just during the sex. I liked how he held me, how his fingers dug into my thighs when he was fucking me, or how he ran his fingers, though only three of them he had for each hand, it was still amazing when he ran them through my hair, or when he made me suck on them teasingly, just to make him want me all the more. He made me feel like a slut when I sucked on his fingers or whenever we were doing anything. He'd call me 'his dirty little wore' and a bunch of other things just to make me get angry, so I'd fight back. He just wanted the chance to slam me to the ground again, show me who was boss by fucking me harder. I loved it, I loved it when he called me names, slapped my ass, when he was rough with me, I honestly don't know why, but everything he did just made me feel so alive and so happy.

It was just a day unlike any other. Stressful, aggravating, annoying, irritating, I just wanted relaxation. I hopped onto the top of the building from the fire escape, looking around with a sigh as the night air blew past me, sending my light brown and dirty blonde hair flying into my face. It was shaggy and long, my bangs could literally go to my lips, the back of my hair went to the start of my back, and the sides, the parts that went over my cheeks and jaw, or whatever else, went a little past my jaw. I kept it neat and decent, holding my bangs back with a hair band which pushed them up just a little, so they were just above my eyes, yet they still hid my forehead. I pulled the rest of my hair back into a ponytail, a small ponytail which was only about 2 or so inches long when put up but I pulled it off.

Everybody just loved to play with the ponytail when I had it up, like Raph did. He liked that I put my hair up, not that it made me look more feminine or anything, he just liked fiddling with the little 'rat tail' as he called it. When the wind blew, my hair flew into my face, which made me have to brush it aside. As I did, I noticed a slight sound of small rubble being moved, somebody was here. I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked around.

"Oh come on Raph, you can stop being sneaky, I know your just trying to scare me. Come on out here you big idiot."

As I spoke he stepped from the shadows, that same small smile on his face that just made me think 'fuck he's sexy…' He walked up to me and slipped an arm around my waist and pulling me close and hugging me softly.

"Hey baby, miss me?"

I nodded softly, sighing and closing my eyes as my arms wrapped around his neck when I looked up at him.

"Yeah, you weren't out last week, I was getting worried. I called your shell cell, but you never answered my calls."

He chuckled, running his hand through my hair, tugging at the hair band, which held my hair back into the tiny ponytail, which undid it, letting my hair loose. He ran is hand through my hair once more, freely feeling it's softness before he kissed me softly.

"Sorry, I was a bit caught up in some stuff so I had to leave my phone in my room, you mad?"

I shook my head slightly, smiling up at him as I kissed back.

"Well of course not, with that perfect pretty boy smile you have how could I ever stay mad at you."

He chuckled and pointed to his eyes.

"And don't forget the eyes. You always say I have beautiful eyes."

I laughed, hitting him in the chest softly.

"Your eyes too you big goof, I love your eyes too."

He smirked and continued to run his hand through my hair.

"You love everything about me don't ya?"

I nodded slowly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a soft but passionate kiss. As we kissed, our tongues played with each other, sliding over each other over and over as my fingers dug into his neck, making him grunt into the kiss, which only made him hug me tighter and kiss harder. We broke the kiss after a bit, panting slightly, small strings of saliva connected to our barely parted lips. As we broke apart he smiled and chuckled.

"Such a naughty boy…getting me all worked up, now you'll have to help me."

I smirk and reach down with my left hand, rubbing between his legs below his leather belt, rubbing his lower plastron softly, my hand feeling the warmth behind it, the large bulge, oh how I loved his huge dick. Since he was a turtle, he was naturally massively gifted, but given the fact that he was a 'teenage mutant ninja turtle' his cock was human looking, like mine, but much…much bigger.

"Well I'd hate to leave you frustrated and going home with an unsatisfied rock hard dick, so yes. I will have to help you. So, what do you want me to do…?" I whispered in his ear softly, which made him sigh softly.

As he sighed I felt him 'drop down' for me, his cock sliding free from behind the softer part of his plastron, the center crease that ran up the center of his torso, between his legs as well, parted and let the large sex organ lay in my waiting hand, throbbing and begging for attention.

"F-fuck you get me so hard…"

I smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I know Raph…now I know you want me to suck you…so how about you just stand here and enjoy while it lasts."

He nodded and licked his lips as I knelt. Slowly stroking his aching, throbbing, rock hard 10 and a half inch long and 3 inch wide cock. I watched my hand, stroking him slowly as I moved his cock to stick straight up or to stick straight out, I was looking at it, studying the veins and the thickness, how it smelt, how it felt, everything. As I slowly stroked his cock up and down he moaned softly, leaning his head back and licking his lips as he bucked softly into my hand.

"Fuck yeah…"

I smile widely, stroking him faster, giving that thick dick a gentle squeeze every now and then, making precum ooze and trail down his cock and onto my hand, slicking up his cock after a good while.

"You want me to suck it now, huh Raph?" I said with a big smile as I looked up at him.

As I spoke he looked down at me, his hips still bucking forward as I stroked his now precum soaked, rock hard pole.

"F-fuck yeah baby, suck my cock…"

When he said the last part I smiled and opened my mouth, my eyes never leaving his as I teasingly placed my lips on that massive head, giving it a gentle kiss before opening my mouth as much as possible, I had to or otherwise his cock wouldn't fit in my mouth at all. It was really tough sucking him, but with him slick and wet with precum, it was easier. I moved forward, groaning softly as I held his cock in place, my lips pushing down on that rigid hard pole of rock hard green flesh, taking in more and more until I felt that massive head hit the back of my mouth, which made me stop. I studied his expression, he was panting and moaning, his cock throbbing insanely, I could feel the precum shoot like missiles from his dick every second, he was so horny if I were to do too much at some point he would cum early. He looked down at me, only half of his huge dick in my mouth as I just stayed still. I looked up at him as I teasingly dragged my tongue over the underside of that hot hard pole.

"Hnnng…f-fuck baby….go on…suck my dick…please…feels so fuckin' good…"

As he spoke I moved back, beginning to move back and forth slowly, slowly making him fuck my mouth as he moaned while running a hand through my hair. He loved the dirty talk, and he wasn't afraid to use it, I knew he would, his cock was spilling a pool of precum all over my tongue.

"Mmmm yeah baby suck my cock…you love it don't ya…havin' that big cock stuffin' your mouth…makin' you gag and choke on it….you love it cause its big...cause you can barely even fit it in your mouth…." He bucked forward, slamming more of his cock into my mouth. "Mmmm that's it bitch suck daddies dick."

I stopped moving, I knew he wanted control. He began slowly fucking my mouth, grunting softly and moaning with each thrust. I whimpered softly as he did it, making me groan and gag a little, each time going deeper and deeper, slowly beginning to force me to my limit and then some.

"That's it sweetie…suck daddies big cock…you like it don't you…you like big dicks huh?" He pulled out of my mouth and rubbed his saliva covered cock all over my face, I could feel the hot wet flesh throb against my skin.

"Bet you wanna get fucked by this big dick huh….have it fuck you nice and deep…."

I blushed hard, panting as I licked and kissed at his cock as he rubbed it all over my face.

"Y-yes daddy…I want you to fuck me with your big cock…."

Ne chuckled and rubbed the head over my lips slowly.

"Then suck it again and I will baby…go on…"He slapped the head against my slightly parted lips. "Suck my big cock….I know you love it…."

I nodded slowly, opening my mouth and speaking.

"I do love it….I want you to fuck my mouth…."

He grinned widely and without a word grabbed my head and shoved every single inch into my mouth, his dick sliding down my throat, making it bulge as he grunted hard and began forcing his cock in and out of my mouth completely over and over, his plastron smacking against my face as he roughly face fucked me.

"Mmmm yeah baby, suck it, suck daddies big fat cock. Mmmm god such a tight fuckin' throat." He slammed into my mouth fully, holding his cock into my throat, grinding his plastron into my face. "Fuckin' suck my dick baby!"

I moaned hard, grunting as he resumed fucking my mouth hard. He continued for several minutes before yanking out of my mouth, his cock rock hard and standing straight, drenched in precum and saliva as he jerked off roughly, grunting as precum shot all over my face.

"Mmmm you like my cock baby…you want daddy to fuck you?"

I nod and blush, panting hard as I stripped instantly, showing my slightly muscular body as I turned around, spreading my legs and showing him my ass and entrance.

"Y-yes daddy…please fuck my ass with your huge…cock…."

He chuckled and instantly dropped behind me, pressing the head of his throbbing cock to my entrance before he pushed in with a loud wet sound, his cock sliding into my ass completely to the hilt from the start. I screamed a little in pain, whimpering and panting as he instantly began fucking me hard.

"Mmmm yeah such a tight fuckin' ass. Daddy likes this baby…you like getting' fucked up the ass dontcha baby…getting' rammed by a big fat cock like mine…feels good…don't it?"

I panted hard, nodding as I rocked back and force with his powerful slams, feeling his cock penetrate my ass over and over, filling me full before pulling out and filling me again. He was so huge, I felt like I was getting fucked by a baseball bat, which practically I could have been, he was just that big. I had no idea how I was able to suck him, big mouth I guess, but god it felt good when he fucked me hard.

"A-ahhh yeah! Dad-daddy yes! Give it to me please! Harder! Harder! Yeah fuck me baby!"

He grunted hard, slamming into me over and over again as his nails dug into my thighs, his dick fucking my hole over and over as his powerful snarls and grunts of pleasure filled the night air.

"Yeah baby…you want this don't you….you…you want daddies cum…huh?"

I knew when he said that he was close. I looked back at him, our eyes made contact as I clenched down on his cock, grunting softly

"Yeah baby…cum inside me….I want your load…"

He smiled and nodded, grunting hard and with one last thrust he pushed all the way in, throwing his head back and moaning as loud as he could as U felt hot, thick, wet cum flow into me, covering my inner walls and filling me full. He came so much that the cum poured from my hole, around his cock and down my legs. I stroked myself hard. Panting as I finally unleashed my orgasm all over the cement floor, moaning hard as he filled me full of his seed.

"O-ooooh…god…mmmm daddy…Raphie….Raphie…mmmm that's it Raphie…fill me…"

He finished a few minutes later, panting heavily before he pulled out and pulled me close, cum leaking from my ass as he kissed me softly.

"Wow baby…that was great…"

I nodded and held onto him, kissing him back as I gently stroked his cum covered cock.

"Well I love this big dick of yours…it feels so good…."

He chuckled and we cleaned up, after we cleaned up he helped me dress, kissing me softly before hugging me.

"So…can I come up to your house sometime?"

I smiled and rubbed his cheek, staring into his bright gold eyes.

"If my parents leave, yeah."

He nodded and we parted ways, going back home to sleep, our stress relieved and we were pretty damn happy. As we began leaving he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh um…Rai…"

I look over my shoulder, walking back up to him.

"Yeah Raph, what is it?"

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"I uh…I love ya. "

I chuckled and hugged him softly, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine.

"I love you too Raph."

He smiled and we went home, getting in or beds and getting a much needed sleep. I knew we'd be at it again next week or something. We could never stay separated for long.

**Well thank god that's finished! I was thinking during all of it 'gotta fap!' but I suffered and finished it, THEN fapped. Aren't you all proud of me! Well here is another story. Oh and Rai, or Raiku, is me. I didn't give too much detail on myself besides my hair, which by the way is true But Raiku is my actual nickname in real life. If you wanna know my real name or something message me, I don't care. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
